


【乔樱】悠悠

by kyugen



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyugen/pseuds/kyugen
Summary: * 原设平行 原台词有√
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Kudos: 1





	【乔樱】悠悠

**Author's Note:**

> * 原设平行 原台词有√

少年到成人的蜕变，是新鲜的葡萄在酒窖中沉沉酿造。它被采撷，被少女的脚掌碾碎，它的肉与汁水融化纠缠，缓缓沉降，久久沉寂。它被封存在漫长年岁中，不被知晓蓄积的温度。它悄无声息地发酵，渐渐浓郁，在被发现之前，独自酝酿。

在那个人出现之前，虎次郎从未意识到这件事。他如此理所当然地站在樱屋敷薰的身边，从未察觉薰视线的落点，在他们的前方。穿着私立学校校服的男生用兜帽遮住了脸，被同伴簇拥着站在他们的对面，他们没有理由输给一个一时兴起的纨绔子弟，虎次郎准备利落地解决这件事，但想要上前的他被薰拦住了。

“我来吧。”

樱色的长发如同鸟的长尾，薰轻而易举地越过三层的障碍，帅气，然后……美丽。虎次郎注视着那姿态，无论何时都会为那美丽而暗自感叹。

随后对面的家伙用最平淡无奇的姿势站在板上。虎次郎本没有更多在意，但他高高地翻越。他们都仰望着，虎次郎也好，薰也好，他们在地面仰望，望见戴着脚环的笼鸟飞跃。

虎次郎瞥见薰的神色。他那样诚实地显露惊讶，毫不掩饰他的触动和震撼。薰是直白的，他不在意那些自作主张地划分，纯粹地热衷于滑板，也纯粹地显露他的关注。

虎次郎别过脸，没人留意他不经意的撇嘴。

好吧。既然薰希望的话。虎次郎看着戴着兜帽的男生伸出手，他半垂着眼注视相握的手掌。他都没对我露出过这样的表情。好吧。

好吧。这次就算了。虎次郎走过去。

那不是两人的会面，不是这个男生和薰的会面。

——是他和薰的，和这个男生的会面。是二加一的会面。可不要会错意，混蛋。

滑板快乐吗？

当然是快乐的。

放学后虎次郎和薰在路线相错的地方击掌。那是十几年的默契。把包丢在家里，他们在门禁后的夜晚翻出窗户会面，手里拿着各自的滑板，在寂静无人的街道自在地滑行。

虽然不需要，他们渐渐有了一些追随者。在这之后，不同于那些追随者的，戴着兜帽的男生出现在他们的身边。

“兜帽男，你总要给我们个名字。”

“是呢，那么，就叫我Adam吧。”

他称自己为“爱抱梦”，这样刻意的化名有些可笑。但薰没有一丝疑惑地接受了这样的伪装，接受使用这样的称呼，作为他的代理名词。

“有什么理由吧。”薰说，“不被允许这件事，大家都习惯了。”

穿着私立学校的校服，混迹在乌合之众之间的爱抱梦，是用兜帽隐藏起面容和身份的可疑家伙。唯一被显露的，只有对滑板的热爱——或许在那之上的一点痴狂——仅仅如此的共鸣，便已经足够成为理由。

连虎次郎也承认这件事。

他如此认真地俯低身体，牵动滑板，被滑板牵动，如此专注地注视前方，注视他们用滑板行进的道路。

年少的热情是那样纯粹，他们因为喜好而聚集，如同渡鸦般放任着少年天性。而那无序因为新来者的加入而改变，不知不觉，爱抱梦走在他们的前面，他们因为本能而被吸引，被吸引然后追随，如此理所当然地跟在爱抱梦的身后，尾迹在桥洞与街道涂鸦。

他们是年轻的雁群，在爱抱梦身后伸展。滑板是生于脚下的羽翼，他们的道路比天空更广阔。

那是怎样令人喜悦的事情。

它本该是这样。

雁群散去后，只留下他们三人。虎次郎和薰并肩跟在他身后。

——也许。大概。

虎次郎和薰都比起简单的喜好而言，更加认真地对待滑板这项运动。冒着风险去练习更有难度的动作，不留余力地将年轻的身体消耗在不会带来更好的进路的地方。

——这让爱抱梦看起来有些奇怪。

他们相似，却又不同。虎次郎也许在那时就已经本能地感知，而没有与他太过相近，但薰毫不设防地靠近，轻易地允许他的涉足，随后被逐渐敞开的门扉接纳。他在兜帽下微笑，他在各自独行的滑板中向他们伸出手，他摘下兜帽在阳光下敞露与他们一样年轻青涩的面容，用那样耀眼的模样对他们说，因为你们是特殊的。

虎次郎望着薰出神的凝视，望着他注视的爱抱梦。爱抱梦站在遥远的地方，让人不由自主地仰望。他们能感知到他的憧憬和希望，他们都天真地以为道路前方有着他们的未来，自他们相遇之后没有谁缺席，最终这样的羁绊会延续到明日与明日……

年少的他们在自以为的宽怀中满足，从未想过未尝触碰的友人深处，蛀有怎样纵横的空洞。

“不可能。”薰没有一丝犹豫，没有一点怀疑，和最初一样，“爱抱梦怎么会做那样的事？”

“他没有理由那样做。”虎次郎站在薰的身边，不论何时，“是不是有什么误会？”

空穴来风，他们不能不去正视。但是察觉时已经太晚了。在面前的是牢牢将兜帽扣住的男生，那已经不是他们不知不觉追随其后的人。

“为什么要做这种事？”

虎次郎查看摔伤的滑手的状况时，薰仰首质问。这不是他们的滑板——他们三人的，他们和那个将自己的真心隐藏于“爱”与“梦”中的孤身一人的滑手的。他们在山下徒然仰望，月光落在山脊，兜帽与他脚下都是一片漆黑。

“这一次我明明很期待的。”

“你说什么？”

虎次郎忍不住喊道，回应的是遥远的背脊。为何到了现在他们才要去质疑猜测他的目的，他们的热情本该基于纯粹的热爱，现在他们知道，那个人在追寻的，他们从未触及。从未知晓。

现在他们的滑板，也终于分道扬镳了。

“为什么？”

面对薰的追问，爱抱梦格外平静。

“人总是会变的。”

“那就再变一次啊！”

虎次郎静静站在旁边，听着薰的挣扎，和爱抱梦的淡漠。

“薰。”

虎次郎伸出手，激动中薰抓紧了手，让他抓空。

“薰。”

薰专注于对爱抱梦的质问，那样全神贯注，即便不被理睬也不肯松口，不肯就这样不明不白地放弃那段被深刻铭记的青春，不肯放弃那个从一开始就不曾与他们站在相同的地平线的人。

“薰。”

虎次郎追着他的手，耳边是薰愈加情绪激动的声音，尖锐而嘈杂，喧嚣且吵闹，兀自天真地将“他们”捆束在一起。

“薰！”

虎次郎大喊道，抓在薰的手腕。薰本能地用力挣扎，试图将突然抓上来的手甩开。

虎次郎将手指扣紧，牢牢地将他抓住，直到薰终于回过头看向他，在他垂首的隐忍中冷静下来。

“爱抱梦，”薰重新看向爱抱梦，现在他的头上没有兜帽，他的脸上没有面具，他只是他，似乎正是原本的他，“不要以为这样就能逃掉。我不会忘记的——和我决斗吧，爱抱梦。就算不是今晚，在你从国外回来的时候，和我决斗。”

虎次郎的手中是他的手腕，而他的眼中，被爱抱梦占据。

“不要再那样做了，爱抱梦。那不是我们的滑板。”

不是的，薰。虎次郎闭上眼。他听着爱抱梦走远，感到薰攥紧的手和不得不停下的脚步。

他早就不在“我们”之中了。

——就算这样说，他也不会听吧。

虎次郎松开手，像是被惯性驱使，薰向车离开的方向走出半步。

“薰。”虎次郎站在他身边。虎次郎看着他的脑后，欲抬的脚步停滞。

“回去吧。”

虎次郎看见薰的心不在焉。他几乎一天都目不转睛地盯着手机，像是要从中逼出什么。虎次郎靠在天台的围栏，仰望着天空缓缓叹息，稀薄的云彩在广阔蔚蓝中寥寥点缀，稀疏得，令人窒息……

“可恶。”

虎次郎侧眸看去。低骂着的薰咬着指尖，眉头紧紧蹙着。虎次郎转开视线，他们两人之外，什么都没有。

“那种家伙，管他做什么。”虎次郎站起身，伸着懒腰舒展躯体，“这不是刚好吗，他走了的话，也就不会再有人因此而受伤了。”

“该死……”

虎次郎看向他，他的注意力都在手机屏幕上。他如此专注地浏览航班与附近私立学校的信息，而虎次郎转开目光，注视他的头顶。

“薰，我有件事情要告诉你。”虎次郎把手臂搭在围栏上，俯视无论什么都那样渺小的地面。仅仅是这样的高度它就这样渺小，在更加高远的天空之上俯瞰，现在所能目视的存在，是否还能见到它存在于此，“我也要走了。大概一毕业就。到稍微有些远的地方，大概会稍微有些久。”

虎次郎偏过头，看着薰的头顶，浅浅笑着。

他仍低着头，这样全神贯注在与这里无关的事上。虎次郎望向远处，远眺，他的眼中是蔚蓝葱绿，他的胸中忽然幽幽。

“混蛋家伙。”

“啊？”

薰抬头看去，虎次郎托着脸，头侧向背离他的一面。

“混蛋薰。你这个蠢货。”

“哈？”薰蹙着眉头，“你干什么？”

虎次郎躺在手臂上，无声地叹息。

啊。“没什么。”

小腿狠狠地被踹了一脚，虎次郎跳起来。

“你干什么，薰！”

“你才是要干什么，发什么神经？”

“都说了没什么吧！不要随便踢人啊，很疼啊！”

“那你就不要发神经啊！干什么啊！”

“你这个混蛋——”

虎次郎在薰起身前按在他头上，不由分说地一通乱揉。薰猝不及防地被他弄得头发乱成一团，他埋怨着将发绳解下咬在口中，用手指将头发重新梳理，一旁靠着围栏滑坐下去的虎次郎低着头肩膀发着抖，一副让人看着不爽的样子。

“你干什么？”

“没什么。”虎次郎因为他的碰撞而摇晃向一旁，低笑声泄露出来，“薰。”

“嗯？”

虎次郎莫名其妙地举起拳头，这样令人费解的行为引来薰的鄙视。但他姑且伸出手，碰在虎次郎的拳头上，好像那扎根的默契，已经越过了合理与否的界线。

“可不要做什么蠢事啊，薰。”

“你什么意思？”薰想到什么，“我才不会做那种事情。”

不是那样的，薰。虎次郎扶着头，刻意让笑声从嘴角溜出。

——不要做蠢事啊，虎次郎。

既然还站在他身边的话。

虎次郎很久没有这样老老实实地乘坐电车。电车沿着轨迹平稳的行驶，远不及机车与地面亲近。

但机车可载不动半人高的行李箱。和警察飙车这种事偶尔也罢，倒也不必兴师动众。

到了遥远之地要做的事情，虎次郎早已百般描摹。他愿意以为在异国他乡时，他能够跳脱出现在的身份，更加坦然地面对现在的心情。

提示到站的声音伴随着灯光闪烁，虎次郎脚步轻快地走上月台。抬起头，所有的方向都被清晰地标识，就算是小孩子也不会感到迷茫。

虎次郎走向前往机场的方向，为闯入视野中的身影停下。机车上靠着的那人似乎发现了他，抬起手向他挥了挥。

“你怎么在这里，薰？”

“这种事情还需要问吗？”

薰抬起手握拳，虎次郎碰上去。

“我还想等到了地方再吓你一跳。”

“天真。”薰不屑一顾，“你几点的飞机？”

“还有三个小时。”

“你也来得太早了点。”

“那你不是比我来的还早吗？”

“我又不知道时间，再说我也没想到这么快就到了。”

“你不是真就这么骑着机车过来吧？给我打个电话不就好了。”

“那你倒是告诉告诉我是哪个蠢货从昨天开始就一直关机啊？”

虎次郎想了想，摸摸口袋。“啊。忘记了。”

“迷失到意大利的河道里吧，蠢货。”

薰揶揄着，靠在机车上。他们短暂且安静地最后相伴，等待时间的到来。

“我该走了，薰。”“哦。”

像是要留下些什么一样，虎次郎伸出手，握着拳。薰静静看着他的手，沉叹着碰上去。

“不要太想我，混蛋。”“到了上面再做梦。”

虎次郎轻笑着，他的手还停在半空，他看着它。虎次郎伸出手，轻轻放在薰的头顶。

“你也该毕业了，薰。”虎次郎的手从惊讶的薰的头顶滑落到他耳边，虎次郎轻轻抚过他耳上的装饰，“拜拜咯，薰。”

不等薰回过神，虎次郎将他按到怀里，拥抱着他在身后重重拍了几下，然后靠在他颈窝，狠狠呼吸。

“再见。”

虎次郎丢下薰，走向他独自一人的道路。

“虎次郎！”

他听见薰的声音，但他不想回头。他的双脚已经麻木，停下来的话，一定无法再继续前进吧。

他们都该从这些年的“儿戏”中毕业了。

“薰？”但是虎次郎揽着漂亮姑娘的肩膀惊掉了下巴，“为什么？”

本该在远在地球的另半边的薰不知为何站在他面前，如此姿态优雅地环着手臂，眉梢轻挑。

“哦，你还真是入乡随俗。过得不错啊，虎次郎。”

“薰！”

“离我远点！肌肉大猩猩！”

虎次郎向身边的人表示歉意，追上转身就走的薰。明明姿态都已经不同，恍然间，他们似乎又回到当年的时候。

欢呼声簇拥着赛道，他们终于等到这个机会。

以更夸张的姿态将自己隐藏然后展露的爱抱梦站在高台之上，簇拥之中，手指之间是写着他名字的卡片。

啊，是吗。乔看着宽大的屏幕，红色的方片中，写着薰的名字。

“请快一点，比赛快要开始了。”

乔急迫于赶回赛道，探出身向司机催促。

赛道两侧这样喧嚣，赶到时薰——樱花——已经拿着滑板站在那里。

“樱！”

大幅消耗体力后又跑向他们的乔停下来喘息，但比起胸膛的颤动，他更加关注面前已经凛然而待的樱。

乔欲言又止。思绪散乱在他们的过去与现在，拼凑不出一句应当在此时说予的话。

“吃败仗的大猩猩给我退下。”樱转过头，开口便是毫不留情的痛击，“我这就去把爱抱梦打败，你就在旁边看着吧。”

“你要是输了就等着被我嘲笑吧，四眼弱鸡。”

“你可别气不过就练起肌肉来啊，肌肉上脑的大猩猩。”

“我说啊，你们的小剧场还要继续吗？”旁边的爱抱梦开口道，“比赛差不多该开始了。”

冷静下来的乔望着时隔数年，终于被拉回到同一起跑线的爱抱梦，沉沉说道：“小心点。他已经不是过去的爱抱梦了。”

“用不着你提醒。”

计时灯开始闪烁，将薰独自留在赛场上，乔退到观众中。他仰望着屏幕，注视他们的身姿，再怎样将心揪紧，他能做的也只有这样旁观。

小心些，薰。他在心底说着，这样绵软无力。既然对那个人投以那样多的注视与关注，你应该明白的，薰。

“我们”的一厢情愿，也该到此为止了。

现在他们有着与当时不同的滑行方式，从少年过渡到成年。那些变化都已经深深扎根，已经不是用自欺欺人的天真与愿景能够弥补的了。

小心些，薰。乔紧盯着屏幕，盯着薰的一举一动。那些不同寻常的举动将心脏狠狠揪紧，而他只能咬紧牙，静静观望。

他亲眼看着爱抱梦冲到前面，停下来。亲眼看着爱抱梦用最低劣的方式将薰从滑板上打落，独自一人站在镜头之中。

如果我还能感到一丝意外——乔想着，手似乎已经紧攥而僵硬得麻木。

——就好了。

他静静坐到午夜，薰安静地躺在那里。难得睡得这样安稳。

早就说让你“毕业”了。南城轻轻挑着他的发丝在指腹捻弄。现在你可能安分些了。

南城在凌晨离开病房，独自坐在店中。他用一天的时间来不慌不忙地清扫，等待夜幕降临。

“你是笨蛋吗，竟然溜出医院。”

“没问题，只是擦伤罢了。”

南城没有更多与他计较。相信这个笨蛋会跑过来的自己，也只是个笨蛋罢了。

南城与他闲聊，他们都如此平静地接受所经历且确认的事情。他们与他的界线早在分别前便已经画好，只是薰还想要留给他借口和余地。

“这个空了。”如此习惯地拿起酒瓶而没有得到丝毫回应的薰露出一点惊讶，然后理所当然地向他索要。

“下次你自己带来吧。”

“我可是伤员。”“还嘚瑟起来了。”

南城斟酌着，挑选拉菲特的干白。反正不管是什么薰都会照单全收，这混蛋家伙就是想吃他的白食而已。

南城问着，看过去，话语停在中途。薰已经趴在吧台上睡了过去，他的伤痕累累被掩盖在干净洁白的绷布下。

南城拿出酒杯，在薰旁边坐下。他向两人的酒杯中倾倒，酒水淡淡的金色温和美丽。

“现在的爱抱梦滑得很孤独，他虽然是个厉害的滑手，但他应该并不幸福吧，所以才会滑出那样的滑板。”

细腻的气泡逸散到酒的表面，匆匆急促。南城淡淡低语，清寂中，仍旧是仅属于两人的夜晚。

“不过啊，我们不是孤独的。”

他看着薰那孩子气的睡脸，少年的时光在怀中化为陈酿，青涩的味道蒸得人微微醺醉。

“是吧，薰？”

你与我的身边，一直都……


End file.
